


【優等生】食髓知味篇 「源圭」

by laviakyou



Series: 優等生系列 [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laviakyou/pseuds/laviakyou
Summary: 崔始源身為曺圭賢的老師, 明明知道師生戀是不恥的, 卻忍不住沈淪在與這位早熟學生的情欲關係之中。





	【優等生】食髓知味篇 「源圭」

**Author's Note:**

> 優等生系列第二篇~  
器大活好(x)體育老師崔始源 x 仍舊是表面模範生內裏誘受略抺布曺圭賢, 人物ooc注意避雷!!

放學後的體育館內一如既往聚集了進行校隊練習的學生們, 此起彼落的呼聲, 球拍打地面的聲響, 球鞋磨擦地面的聲音, 場內的學生們都在揮灑著青春的汗水。

但就在這個活力溢滿的地方裏, 有某個暗藏的角落正與之相反, 散發著淫蘼與旖旎的氣色。

"啊...老師......" 

穿著體育服的少年伏在了跳馬箱上, 運動短褲已經褪至腳踝, 而內褲則扭成麻花狀卡在粉嫩的雙膝間。圓潤雪白的臀部正高翹著, 隨著身後被稱呼為老師的男人增加在雙臀間抽插著的指頭, 少年開始難耐地扭動著漂亮的腰線, 像一條舞動的蛇。

男人見少年身下的小穴已經濕潤地盛放著, 歡迎著異物進入的模樣, 便拔了出手指, 把淫液抺在那輕顫著的翹臀上。接下來, 一個撞擊, 身下聳立多時的巨物便沒入了那通往罪惡的入口之中。

"圭賢......"

崔始源覺得自己真的瘋了。

自己到底是甚麼時候掉進這個蜜色的陷阱裏的。

只不是一個十來歲的毛小子, 卻有著與同齡人不同的成熟, 以及......情色。

他知道曺圭賢是那種早熟的學生, 自己作為他的班主任, 本應盡好老師的責任, 好好疏道他的思想一番。

但當這個孩子揭下把自己掩飾得天衣無縫的面具露出本性, 而他居然像被下蠱一樣任由他擺佈的時候, 他就知道他不是稍為比其他人早熟一點這麼簡單了。

他是伊甸園樹上最紅潤的蘋果, 飽滿多汁惹人垂涎, 總是一副有意無意地釋放著邀請別人採摘品嘗的香氣, 擊垮他作為老師的職業操守與理智。

但他意識到時他的身心都已經徹底沈淪在這段崎形的情欲關係之中了, 還食髓知味。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"曺圭賢, 你是故意的吧? 俯卧撑只做了十二下?" 崔始源看著手上的數據皺了皺眉。

曺圭賢挑了挑眉: " 你愛信不信。"

崔始源嘆了一口氣。"你知道今天有校隊要使用體育場,不能在那兒補考, 你這樣會令我很困惑的。" 

"......"

崔始源又沈思半晌, 道: "算了。在一旁的儲物室補考吧。"

在曺圭賢去更衣的功夫, 崔始源打開了體育場的儲物室, 在架子旁的一小塊空地攤開了運動墊。

替換好衣服的曺圭賢趴在墊子上, 手撐著上半身。崔始源居高臨下看著正在做準備動作的曺圭賢, 那被短褲包著的翹臀被抬起來, 而沿著臀峰飽滿的線條一路延伸是那雙平日總是被校服長褲蓋著的秀白雙腿。這個姿勢看在一般人眼中也許不會引起任何暇想, 但落在這個已經與他發展出情欲關係的學生身上, 則是滿滿情色的暗示了。

似乎是感受到了頭頂上審視著自己身體的火辣視線, 曺圭賢抬頭看了看他的班主任兼體育老師, 露出一個撩人的微笑後又再低下了頭。

崔始源有點尷尬的收回自己的目光。

"開始了。" 男人一邊說著, 按下拿著的計時器。

但按下計時器後, 曺圭賢又不動了, 乾脆站了起來。

崔始源剛想罵人, 曺圭賢卻一個箭步湊近了自己。

空氣突然沈默, 只剩下曖昧地流動的鼻息。

"老師......" 曺圭賢輕輕地舔了舔嘴唇, "俯卧撑太無聊了.......不如做別的運動吧? "

他, 是他是罪惡的根源。 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

崔始源的碩大只進入了一半, 但曺圭賢已經感受到那燒得通紅的烙鐵腫脹地緊貼著內璧, 他甚至能夠在腦海中描繪出柱身上脤動的青筋。身下的玉莖已經貼著下腹高高立起, 因情欲而流下的液體緩緩流至交合之處, 而敏感的嫩穴則又絞緊了入侵的異物。在這要命的一縮一下, 這根令人攤軟的巨物又在曺圭賢的體內漲了一圈。

"嗯....老師....別再大了......"

"那你就別夾得這麼緊。" 崔始源咬牙說道, 因忍耐體內情潮而流下的汗水滑過額角, 滴落在曺圭賢光潔的後背上。

身下少年的蜜口猶如散發熱氣的誘人沼澤一般, 吸食著匯聚了自己體內所有情欲神經的孽根。隨著小穴初步適應好巨物的粗度, 終於可以大快朵頓的性器開始猛烈地頂撞鑽磨這個令人瘋狂的領域。

"啊嗯.....嗯.......老師......!!" 曺圭賢被突如其來的頂弄撞得站不住腳, 膝蓋一軟就往地上攤。崔始源眼疾手快, 結實的手臂一把撈起塌下的人兒的細腰。曺圭賢整個身子被拎起, 接著全身只有雙臂依家撐在跳馬箱上, 離地的雙腿下意識往後夾住崔始源強而有力的腿。男人拎住少年的大腿, 角度的轉變更方便性器的抽插了, 貪婪的小穴馬上又吞進了一大半的巨莖。

崔始源立馬繼續胯下頂撞的活兒, 曺圭賢像溺水的人抓著浮木一般死死地撐在跳馬箱,承受著身後人過於猛烈的撞擊, 跳馬箱被晃動得發出刺耳的聲響, 混合著潤滑液的體液從交合處擠出。曺圭賢一邊的大腿因為沒被崔始源拎著而垂落, 情事的愛液便沿著那滑嫩的大腿內側, 滴落在腳下的運動墊子上, 渾開了曖昧色情的水跡。

"....老師.....嗯.....老師......."

曺圭賢沙啞地嗚咽媚叫著, 一聲又一聲的老師像有著致命濃度的催情劑, 打在崔始源現在渾身上下最火熱的地方上。

崔始源知道曺圭賢每次做愛時總是壞心眼的特地多喊幾聲老師, 存心想要激起他的羞耻心, 殊不知只能令此刻被精蟲支配大腦的自己更興奮。

崔始源騰出一隻手探進了體育服內摸索, 少年細膩的皮膚觸感令人愛不惜手。他輕輕刮了刮他的紅萸, 又撫過微凹的腰窩與平坦的下腹, 來到抖落著淫液的性器卻只輕輕地擼了兩把。硬紅著的前端得不到滿足, 曺圭賢下意識使勁往前扭動臀部, 希望追隨那隻能夠帶給自己快感的寬大手掌。

"老師....再摸摸我前面.....啊!!!" 

話語未落, 那隻手掌便"啪"的一聲, 給那浪蕩地搖擺著的屁股一把掌。有彈性的嫩肉一個跳動, 雪白的圓潤上留下一抹色情的嬌紅, 易受刺激的後穴又興奮地咬緊了已經沒入的整根硬物, 令崔始源不禁倒抽一口涼氣。

"圭賢真是貪心的小孩。老師這不正在後面滿足你嗎?"

前面的欲望無法抒解, 圭賢只能更劇烈地扭動自己的身體, 希望用小穴更強烈的快點抒洩前方腫脹的空虛。崔始源加強了抽插的力度與速度, 大幅度地將幾乎整根凶器抽出小穴, 又飛快地再次撞回去, 狠狠地擦過那曺圭賢體內突起的那點前列線, 每一下都令曺圭賢陷入渾身過電發軟的狂潮。

曺圭賢亢奮地轉過頭來, 臉頰已經被欲火燒得嫩紅, 粉舌在充血的唇瓣間若隱若現, 似乎是在索吻。

崔始源正想彎下身吻上去, 門外卻忽然傳來學生的談話聲和腳步聲。

"啊..."曺圭賢感受到身後男人動作停止了。

"小聲點....有人來了。" 就著插入的姿勢, 崔始源把曺圭賢翻過身來, 讓他面向自己, 接著便一把人兒抱了起來。

"嗯......!!!"突然被撈起的姿勢再次令插入的角度改變, 曺圭賢感受到埋在體內的性器再次惡狠狠地輾在那凸起的敏感點上, 驚得他一把蓋住發出高吟的嘴巴。他的雙腿緊緊的夾著崔始源的胯部, 手臂攀住男人的脖頸。隨著男人走動的動作, 還未有任何到達頂點之兆的攀天巨器以另一個帶來強烈快感的角度不斷往曺圭賢的深處頂磨著, 只是幾步路的走動, 曺圭賢便受不了的扭動著腰肢, 臀部往男人的胯部鑽磨, 小穴配合著主人的意志主動收縮啃咬巨器, 強忍著的嬌喘聲令在崔始源的耳窩感到格外搔癢, 撩撥著男人的獸性。

崔始源趕在學生們走進儲物室時躲在了最深處的一個架子後, 兩人剛好被架上堆疊起來厚重墊子遮擋住。

"就幾步路你也忍受不了嗎?"崔始源被夾得發疼, 喘著粗氣道。

"因為老師太脹了嘛......."曺圭賢慵懶地勾了勾嘴角, 向前一湊又獻上了自己銷魂的吻。

該死的。崔始源立馬撬開那說著露骨話語的紅豔雙唇, 舌頭霸道地闖入溫熱的口腔, 迎來裏面那根靈巧的小舌尖。曺圭賢熟練地扭著頭迎合著男人狂野的舌吻, 交換著彼此口裏親密色情的蜜液, 來不及嚥下的更自唇角緩緩流下, 撫過兩人的下頷線。崔始源的舌頭一下又一下地摸擬性交的刺入動作,粗糙的舌苔磨擦著曺圭賢的舌頭, 爽得曺圭賢頭皮發麻, 忍不住摸上了自己方才摸不到的挺立硬物。只是填滿小穴的巨物紋絲不動, 許久仍未得到滿足的曺圭賢感受到體內如同有千萬隻小蟲在啃咬自己穴壁的媚肉一樣, 搔癢得令人受不了。

"老師, 動動, 我難受......"

崔始源看著身下人因為欲火焚身而迷離得蝕骨的美麗神情, 強忍著想要發洩的衝動道: " 其他學生們這不是還沒離開嘛......會被發現的......乖......"

"嗚......"

因為性事進行了一半又停下來而感到更加不滿足的媚穴又再次不由自主地吸吮著那根只要稍微一動便可以令主人欲仙欲死的硬物, 嫩肉無不收縮著, 貪戀地想要和巨器有更親密強烈的接觸。

崔始源從未感受過等待的時間竟能此般煎熬, 身下人的蜜穴實在太過於銷魂, 自己只要稍不留神就會被吸個精光。好不容易等到學生終於在這裏偷懶磨蹭個夠又出去繼續練習, 在門被關上的一刻, 腫得紫紅的巨器終於如小穴的主人所願, 一下刺進最深處。

"嗯........!!!!!!!!" 

猛烈的頂撞令曺圭賢發出一聲叫崔始源骨頭酥軟的媚叫聲。

像被打開了強力的開關一樣, 崔始源的胯部如同上了馬達一般擺動, 巨柱不斷深入著今天一直與之痴纏的媚穴內, 紅腫的頭部與柱身每一條脤絡瘋狂親吻著裏面的嫩肉。崔始源攻城略地的氣勢令曺圭賢化成一灘春水, 背部攤軟在架子上, 兩腿大張, 被崔始源捏住疊在肩頭上, 連著白臀一塊兒抬起。巨根的深入帶動下方兩個小球晃動, 啪啪地打在顫抖的臀峰上。

"啊.....啊......好深......" 曺圭賢感覺自己快溺死在洶湧的快感之中了, 他為了不讓自己發出太大的聲音, 緊緊咬著胸前反起來的體育服, 雙手緊握著, 連指節都泛白了。

下一秒, 高聳的前端一個爆發, 柱孔噴射出濃濃的白濁, 濺在同樣潔白的小腹上, 還有一些流上了胸膛。只是深埋在的體內的凶器仍未有要洩出的跡象, 依舊腫脹得可怕。

"老師你怎麼還沒....."

"因為要滿足你可愛的小穴啊, 我的乖孩子。" 說罷, 巨物繼續毫不留情地輾過穴內的敏感點。

"嗯啊...."剛剛射過的身體還沒從高潮回復過來, 另一波更激烈的浪潮又再次鋪天蓋地而來, 被插得紅潤腫脹的穴口似乎永不知足, 對快感的渴望令主人再次扭動身體, 才剛發洩完的柱物因為那一擊又開始提起精神。

看著被揭起的衣物下那兩枚硬起的紅點, 崔始源一邊保持刺入的深度與速度, 一邊用力地舔上那嬌豔地邀人品嘗的小東西。

"........!!!!!" 曺圭賢一個激靈, 像脫水的魚一樣扭動著身體, 前端的眼淚流得更凶了, 兩人交合的下體淫亂不堪, 各種不知名的液體匯聚著, 在地上形成一小灘淫水。

"圭賢的身體隨處一碰都很敏感, 真可愛...."

"嗚....老師你太久了....快射......"

"乖, 馬上把你的小穴灌得滿滿的....."

曺圭賢感受到深埋於自己體內的巨根開始抖動, 在數十下的抽插後, 碩大的頂端再次刮著了那個罪惡的凸點, 精液便自柱孔內噴發, 滾燙的精華一股又一股地射出, 注入被插得腫脹的內壁, 給這個貪婪地開合著的小穴餵上高潮的精華。而同一時間, 貼著曺圭賢下腹的巨物亦一個抖動, 洩出比剛才稀薄的第二道精水。

持續多時的劇烈性事令兩人大汗淋漓得像剛泡過水一樣, 大口大口地喘著氣。曺圭賢無力地攤軟在地上, 碎髮濕漉漉地貼在額前, 終於從男人給予的連番致命的高潮中解脫。他迷離地看著崔始源, 身下還插著男人巨物的穴口溢出了白濁, 混進了地上的淫水中。

空氣中瀰漫著的淫蘼氣息, 久久未能消散。


End file.
